Billionaires & Babies
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Sequel to "A Stark Pregnancy". Observe the Stark's couple life, as they try to raise their children, save the world and run a company at the same time. Pepperony; Clintasha & Avengers.
1. Day Care

**Here it is. One of the sequels for "A Stark Pregnancy"! This sequel is only Pepperony plus the twins. For the Clintasha sequel, check my profile for "Life's Little Moments". Both stories have the same timeline. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback is **_**very**_** welcome, as well as prompts. **

* * *

**1 – (Six Months Old) Day Care**

Pepper was doing something she hated. Biting her nails!

Why was she biting her nails? Because she was going to do something wasn't pleased with.

What wasn't she pleased with? Being away from her two babies!

It was her first day back at Stark Industries in full time and she was an emotional train wreck. Happy to get back to her work routine, sad because she wasn't going to be with her babies 24/7, worried because her babies would be away from her, frustrated because Tony didn't liked day cares and was throwing a tantrum about sending their children there…yes, Pepper was not having an easy morning.

They had returned from New York City yesterday. Tony came all the day arguing that Fury should stop scheduling unnecessary meetings. He just told them what they all knew. Another crazy ass man was on a vendetta. Big deal! They fought aliens before. Why was a mad scientist cause to worry? Tony had seen the crazy man's work. It was easy to deal with. "Send Goldilocks with his hammer to tear down the place and lock the man away somewhere," he had grumbled.

"Pepper," Tony whined. "Day cares? I can take care of my children," he pouted.

"Day cares are important and Tony, we have meetings today. There's a lot of work to do, you can't handle that and two babies at the same time," Pepper said running around the nursery getting everything ready.

"Is that a challenge?"

Pepper fixed him with a glare. "No," she said shortly.

"Happy can watch them while we attend those boring things," Tony suggested.

"Happy feels like he's climbing Mount Everest with one baby, let alone the two of them at the same time for several hours," Pepper shook her head. "Tony, day cares are the best option for us and them," she said. "They help the development of several social abilities and not only that, they will be presented with different activities every day. There's qualified staff to take care of them, as well as some SHIELD undercover agents to keep them safe."

"I don't trust them," Tony insisted. "I can set up a day care at the workshop!"

"Tony! No!" Pepper grumbled frustrated. "I went to day care and I turned out perfectly fine."

"Well I didn't go and-," he stopped short frowning.

Pepper watched him with a small grin plastered on her face.

"I'll strap them in their car seats," he mumbled defeated, getting up from the rocking chair.

"Thank you," Pepper smiled while she took care of the diaper bag. It was a cute travel bag in beautiful ivory and light taupe tonal dot print with embroidered accents and decorative animal charms. It was big enough for the twins' stuff – change of clothes, diapers, pacifiers, some toys, wipes, diaper crèmes and more little stuff that Pepper thought important.

While she was packing all of that, Tony went to the cribs that stood side by side. Both babies were awake, dressed and entranced by their mobiles. Sarah had little animals while Sebastian had little cars. They've grown up so much in the past six months and it felt like just yesterday that Tony held them, so tiny and fragile. Sarah was starting to look like him; her eyes were turning brown and her locks were the perfect blend between Tony's brown hair and Pepper's strawberry blonde one – she was going to grow up to have brown hair with natural red highlights, he was sure. Sebastian took after his Mom – in looks, he had inherited his Dad temper – with his piercing blue eyes with brown hair.

The twins' relationship was mesmerizing. They would sat together at the playpen and share toys, having staring contests (Tony still couldn't figure it out how they lost an hour looking at each other; what were they? Telepaths?) and even when talking their own gibberish, somehow they understood each other.

Like a pro, Tony strapped them into their own car seats and kissed each one's heads. He was nervous; he didn't want to leave them at the day care. It was stupid because he realized Pepper had a point, but _still! _He could joggle Stark Industries, Iron Man and two babies…right? He had a feeling Pepper would just hurt him if he talked out loud.

"Are we good to go?" Tony asked picking the diaper bag and putting the strap on his shoulder.

Pepper looked around and smiled. "Yes."

Tony picked Sarah's seat while Pepper took Sebastian's.

"JARVIS, we're on time?" Tony asked.

"Surprisingly, yes sir, you are," the AI reply.

"I don't like when he oh so subtly points that sometimes I suck at things," Tony rolled his eyes.

"He's your computer," Pepper chuckled. "He knows you better than me, I bet."

"Happy is already waiting outside, sir," JARVIS said.

"Thank you, JARVIS," Tony replied.

"Have a nice day at work, Mrs. Stark," JARVIS wished.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile before Tony opened the mansion door and she was the first one out.

"JARVIS, activate Protocol 18, version Double S, please," Tony requested.

"Already in course, sir," JARVIS confirmed.

With a nod, Tony left and the door closed. After the seats were carefully in the car and they were seated, Pepper turned to Tony. "Is that a new Protocol?"

"Just an upgrade," he replied with a small shrug.

Pepper nodded, knowing that there was more to the story. Tony smiled. There was. The Double S version allowed JARVIS to hack into the day care security footage and phone lines. If there was any danger or any alert, JARVIS would immediately alert Tony – brilliant, right? Or Pepper thought that the fact that Fury was sending agents was going to stop Tony to create his own way to protect his children? He wouldn't be Tony Stark that way.

The lady that was going to take care of Sarah and Sebastian was very nice and promised the couple that they would be fine. Her name was Thea, she was in her mid-thirties, with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. While she showed Pepper and Tony the nursery part of the day care, she answered to every (stupid!) question Tony threw at her.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't know when to shut up," Pepper apologized fixing her husband with a death glare.

Tony frowned and shrugged. _What?_

"It's ok, I can totally understand," Thea waved Pepper's apology off. "It's the first time leaving your children and it's hard, I knew it very well. I can assure you that Sarah and Sebastian will be well taken care of," she smiled.

Pepper nodded and looked at the play pen where her children already were. Sarah picked one plush toy and threw it at her brother's head, making Sebastian whimper and do the same, hitting his sister in the nose. Tony laughed while Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Sarah, don't throw stuff at your brother," Pepper crouched down so she could look at her daughter directly. "It's not nice," she said when her daughter's brown eyes were on her. "Sebastian, revenge is never the answered," she tickled the baby boy who giggled and she smiled, getting up.

"Pepper, we need to go," Tony said softly.

She nodded and looked back at her children. Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes.

"You can call during the day, Mrs. Stark," Thea said, smiling warmly.

Pepper nodded mutely, sniffling. Tony rolled his eyes, intertwining their hands. "Let's go, there's a room full of boring old man that we need to meet," he said pulling her hand.

Taking one last look at her kids, Pepper turned and almost sprinted out of the nursery. Tony sighed. He looked at the babies and smiled warmly. "Behave, kids," he smiled ruffling their hairs. "Ms. Swann," he nodded at the young woman.

"Mr. Stark," she said, before her attention was on the babies.

Tony took a longing glance at his kids before following Pepper. He found her inside the car, sniffling. "I'm an awful Mom," she cried.

Happy exchanged a glance with Tony. "To the company, Happy, please," he asked and Happy nodded. "Pep, what are you talking about, sweetheart?"

"I just left them there and I'm going to work now and I feel like I'm switching my babies for my work and…" she was babbling and Tony chuckled.

"This was your idea," he pointed out.

Her puffy red eyes still found a way to glare at him while Happy in the front, rolled his eyes.

"Right, wrong thing to say," Tony muttered. "Pepper, I'm giving you the same pep talk you gave me. They are going to be fine. This is good for them. For us! Besides, don't you miss working? You are getting a little psycho without your usual routine," Tony said, hugging his wife to his side and kissing her temple. "And, at five on the dot, we'll pick them up and go for a walk at the park, then dinner, then back home were we are going to put them to sleep and have some little adult time," he enumerated with that dashing smile she loved so much.

Pepper laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he sighed against her hair.

"I love you too," Pepper smiled.

* * *

**How's that for a first chapter?**


	2. Baby Steps

**2 – (One Year and a Week Old) Baby Steps**

They weren't expecting it in that moment. Sure, it was bound to happen since the twins had turned one year old last week, but they barely stood on their own two feet without help, walking without falling back on their butt wasn't an option.

Yet, they were able to surprise their parents.

It was one lazy Sunday morning. Pepper made breakfast while Tony fed the twins. They ate their breakfast in a content silent, watching amused as Sebastian tried to stuff his sister's mouth with food and Sarah just accidentally punched his cheek with her chubby fist. Sebastian sniffled and cried out for his Mom; Sarah just looked at him with wide brown eyes – "momma's boy" Tony mimicked a girl voice as to express his daughter's look. Pepper laughed and kissed her baby boy's cheek.

In the living room, they laid a blanket on the floor, spread the twins' favorite toys on it, and then sat side by side on the floor, backs to the couch, watching their children play. It was rare, these days.

"Dada," Sarah called.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Tony answered with a sweet smiled that warmed Pepper's heart every time.

"Dada, Dada," she repeated and pointed at the faraway corner where a forgotten plush giraffe stood.

"But, princess, you have an elephant right here," Tony showed her the pink elephant.

With a little frown she took the toy from her Dad's hand and gazed over at it. Sebastian was happily entertained with his Lego pieces.

Happy to have entertained his daughter, Tony relaxed back and kissed Pepper's forehead.

But, Sarah didn't want the pink elephant. She wanted the giraffe. In result, she threw the toy at her brother's wobbly construction, knocking all his work down. He pouted but slapped the pink thing away before focusing again.

Their parents laughed. Tony and Pepper loved doing this. Watching their children play was mesmerizing. They could sit on that spot for hours, capturing moments, talking quietly between themselves – being a normal family.

Pepper gasped when she saw Sarah stand up. "Tony," she called.

"Relax, Pepper, they're doing this more often," Tony smiled. "She's not going-oh, she's walking!"

As fast as her little legs took her, Sarah gave some much uncoordinated steps to the giraffe. She picked it up and then fell back on her butt. She didn't care, she had her toy.

"Oh my God, my baby walked," Pepper squealed getting up and running to Sarah picking her up.

Tony shook his head and turned to his son who was looking at him with a pout on his lips. "Don't worry buddy, you'll get the spotlight too," he kissed his dark brown locks and helped him make the Lego construction.

"Daddy, she walked," Pepper called for Tony.

"I knew I didn't get up to give her the toy for a reason," he smirked.

Pepper rolled her eyes and bounced Sarah on her hip. "Who's getting big?" she tickled Sarah's tummy making the baby giggle.

"JARVIS, email the video to my phone, please," Tony asked, slightly amused because his son was having trouble deciding between two Lego pieces and was making adorable faces.

"Right away, sir," JARVIS replied.

"Tony," Pepper whined. When Tony looked to his wife he saw his son's pout on her. "I don't want them to grow up. Growing up sucks!"

He chuckled. "Pep, we are here to make sure it doesn't suck that bad," he said before sticking a Lego man on the middle of the construction. Sebastian clapped happily. "But, yeah, I get what you mean," he whispered running a hand through his son's hair. "I don't want these moments to end either."

"When do you think he'll start to walk too?" Pepper wondered, returning to her place and sitting Sarah down.

"Maybe when he sees something that he really, really, wants," Tony replied giving her a quick kiss.

Later that night, Pepper had Sarah in the upstairs bedroom, she was bathing her and getting the girl ready for bed. Sebastian had been the first and Tony brought him to the workshop and sat him near his desk, with his favorite toys. They were both entertained on their own stuff, until JARVIS alerted Tony of something.

"Sir, it seems young Mr. Stark is ready to walk," he said.

Tony whipped his head around to watch his son leave his toys on the floor and waddle his way to the Iron Man suit. Sebastian slapped his hands on the glass and squealed. Tony grinned proudly and got up, walking to his son. Picking him up Tony kissed Sebastian chubby cheek.

"I guess you saw something you really want, huh, bud?" he looked to the suit. Would Pepper kill him if he made a baby Iron Man suit?...Yep, most likely! "Maybe one day, behind your Mother's back, I let you try it on!"

Sebastian clapped.

"JARVIS, email the video footage of Sebastian first real steps to Pepper, please," Tony asked returning to his desk, setting his son on his lap.

"Right away, sir," the AI complied.

Two minutes later, Pepper was entering the workshop with Sarah, all ready to sleep. "No, you cannot do a baby Iron Man suit, and as far as I'm concerned, my son will not wear the suit," she said very calmly. "The scares you give me are already enough," she muttered.

"Think how adorable it would be-"

"No," she cut him off.

"Fine," he pouted. "What if it was for Halloween?"

"Tony," she started as a warning.

"Nothing biggie, just some very cool and real masks…"

"Tony," Pepper repeated a bit more angrily.

"We have to do it-"

"Keep it up and I'm dressing them as Captain America, and Captain America female version," she threatened shutting Tony up immediately. "Good, now bring him upstairs, it's bedtime!"

Tony sighed. "Your Mommy is a big meanie sometimes," he whispered to Sebastian. "But you just wait, one of these years, for Halloween, I'll get my way," Tony went on getting up and leaving the workshop. "Captain America," he huffed. "He's not even the coolest Avenger, I am…"

"Tony, please stop boring our child with your ego rants, please?" Pepper chuckled.

Tony smiled and together, they tucked their children into their cribs.


	3. His Greatest Creation, Part I

**3 – (Three years old) His Greatest Creation, Part I**

The music was loud and Tony was in his little world. Playing with his toys, building new cool stuff to add to his suit and simply being a genius! He was shaking his head to the music sound, mouthing the words, when it all got quiet. He frowned. "JARVIS?"

"Miss Sarah is up, sir, and she's at the workshop's door," JARVIS replied.

Tony turned his head and sure enough, his three year old daughter was standing in front of the glass door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, clutching the white bear's claw. He smiled at the adorable picture she made. Her curly brown hair was everywhere and her pink polka dot pajamas were one number too big on her. "Open the door, JARVIS," he said.

For safety reasons, his children didn't have a free pass to the workshop. They were only there when an adult was in the room.

"Daddy, can't sleep," Sarah complained with a sigh walking towards her father.

Tony set the screwdriver on the table and got up. He picked Sarah gently, and placed her at his hip. "Bad dreams, little bear?" he asked softly.

Sarah nodded, her curls bouncing up and down. "Can I stay here, Daddy? I didn't want to wake Mommy. She's tired," she explained.

"Of course you can," Tony grinned kissing her cheek. Sarah wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and squeezed softly.

"Thank you, Daddy," she smiled at him and Tony would swear that every time, it melted his heart. "Can we watch Dexter's Lab?"

"You know, you need to sleep, little bear," Tony chuckled.

"I'll fall asleep quicker if I'm watching cartoons," Sarah shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"Your Mom is going to kill me, but yes, we can watch Dexter's Lab," Tony agreed and Sarah's grin reached her ears. "JARVIS, save all of my projects and shut everything down, I'm not working anymore tonight."

"Right away, sir," JARVIS replied.

Settling himself on the couch, with Sarah nestled in his lap, holding Baby Bear (that's what she called the plush white teddy bear Steve had gotten her for her second birthday), he picked the blanket he kept there, and covered them both. "JARVIS, please download all of the episodes of Dexter's Lab that Sarah missed," Tony asked kissing the top of Sarah's hair.

"Very well, sir," JARVIS said and the screen showed up.

"Your light is pretty Daddy," Sarah said.

Tony looked down and saw Sarah's little fingers touching the arc reactor.

"That's why blue is my favorite color, because it reminds me of your heart," she explained.

Yes, he was Tony Stark and his eyes were starting to tear up. He was sure if he had the Cap's sensitivity, he would be bailing his eyes out. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Is that so? You never told me that," he poked her nose.

"You never asked," she giggled and blushed, resting her head in his chest, near the arc reactor.

The cartoon started and he felt Sarah sigh with happiness, she snuggled into him more, and he wrapped his arms around her. He loved her so much. His little princess, his joy, the typical daddy's little girl and one of his most prized possessions'! Tony sometimes would wonder if a heart could burst with love, because between Sarah, Sebastian and Pepper, he had so much love! They were everything to him. Sarah was one of his greatest creations, and Tony would be sure that she always knew that.

After an hour or so of Dexter's Lab episodes, Sarah was finally asleep. Gently and careful not to wake her up, he picked her up.

"JARVIS, shut down the workshop for the night," he requested in a soft whisper.

"Good night, sir," the AI replied in a more quiet tone.

He climbed the stairs for her bedroom, and he was tucking her in, when her brown eyes flashed open. "Daddy, don't go, I don't like the dark," she pleaded grabbing his hand.

"You're afraid of the dark?" Tony asked tilting his head to the side.

Shyly, Sarah nodded.

"But we're in the dark right now," he pointed out.

Sarah poked his arc reactor. "No we're not," she mumbled.

"Daddy's not a nightlight, little bear," he teased.

"Stay, Daddy," she pouted tugging at his sleeve.

"Alright," he smiled, slipping under the covers of her bed – thank God he had convinced Pepper to buy a big bed for their children. "Better?" he asked.

Sarah hugged his waist. "Much," she replied sleepily. "Night, Daddy!"

"Night, little bear," he kissed her head and closed his eyes.

* * *

He shifted and sighed, before opening his eyes. Tony groaned at the evil sunlight. He heard a small laugh and opened his eyes again. Pink, purple, butterflies and fireflies invaded his sight. He was in Sarah's bedroom. He did fall asleep with her.

"Morning, Tony," Pepper chuckled from the bottom of the bed.

Tony sat up and yawned. "What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes and Pepper couldn't help but notice that it was from Tony that Sarah inherited the gesture.

"Almost half past nine, I just left the kids in the kindergarten," she explained.

"Why didn't you wake me up? You know I like to drop the kids off too," he grumbled.

Pepper found it adorable that Tony wanted to do all the little things a regular father would do – like drop the kids off at school, kiss them goodbye and wish a good day. She loved him more and more because of those little things.

"Tony you haven't slept for two days, you were so peaceful and…well, you were sleeping like a rock. The kids could've blown up the house and you would still be sleeping," she teased.

"Correction, in an explosion, I would be dead," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "May I ask why did you choose to sleep with our daughter instead of me?"

Tony scooted closer to her. "Jealous, Mrs. Stark?"

"Curious, Mr. Stark," Pepper replied with a smile.

"I think you're jealous," he pointed out and pulled his wife for a deep kiss. "She's scared of the dark," he explained when they broke the kiss. "And she sees her Daddy like a form of a nightlight," Tony chuckled poking at his arc reactor.

"She told that she loves your 'blue heart'," Pepper smiled softly.

Tony then got thoughtful.

"What is that brilliant mind of yours thinking?" Pepper asked.

"I'm going to build an arc reactor nightlight for Sarah," he scrambled of the bed, getting tied up in the sheets and tumbling to the floor.

Pepper burst out laughing and Tony just huffed, untangling himself.

"Easy, Tony, let's get food in you first," Pepper shook her head. "Besides, we have a meeting to attend."

"But our daughter needs a nightlight, and I'm already picturing it and everything…" he whined.

"Tony," Pepper warned.

"It's for our daughter's sake, Pepper," It was a low blow using their children to skip meeting, but hey, it did the deed and he really wanted to build the nightlight for Sarah.

Pepper pursed her lips and blew out a breath. "Fine, I'm going alone," she agreed and he grinned.

"Have a nice day at the office, honey," Tony wished, kissing Pepper and then running out of the room.

Pepper snorted and shook her head. That man was out of this world, but she loved him anyway.

* * *

**Any of you knows any good father-son activities that would suit Sebastian and Tony? I ran out of ideas, everything seems little when it comes to Tony Stark and his son. **


	4. His Greatest Creation, Part II

**4 – (Five years old) His Greatest Creation, Part II**

He doesn't like Fury, and he doesn't hide it. Maybe that's why the bald man plans these excruciating Avengers meetings, so Tony has to bear with him for three hours straight. With a heavy sigh, he walks through the front door. He wants a hug from each one of his children and a kiss from Pepper to make up for his terrible day.

"JARVIS, I'm home, where's my family?" Tony asked.

Silence and Tony stopped, frowning. "JARVIS, are you there?"

His phone vibrated and he took it out. It was a text message from JARVIS.

_«Welcome home, sir, I take the meeting was as usual? I hope the Captain didn't try to hit you with his shield again. Mrs. Stark isn't home yet, Sarah is in her bedroom coloring and Sebastian is in his computer»_

"JARVIS, may I know why are you texting me? I built you to talk," Tony said walking into the living room, finding Happy eating popcorn and watching 'My Little Pony'. Tony gave his driver an amused look.

"What? Sarah has forbidden JARVIS to change channels! She declared that if she gets tired of coloring upstairs, she'll come downstairs and 'My Little Pony' has to be on," Happy defended himself. "She's bossy when she's sick!"

"Enjoying yourself?" Tony snickered. "My daughter is always bossy, takes after her Mother."

"Telling Pepper that, by the way," Happy snorted. "They're ponies, Tony, I'd rather be shot at! I have nothing else to watch!"

"JARVIS, change channels, please, I can't take those pony voices anymore!" Tony shook his head, watching the pink pony on the huge TV getting red with anger. Suddenly, his phone vibrated again.

_«As you wish, sir»_

"Happy, what's wrong with JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"Beats me, he's been quiet as a mouse for a good couple of hours now!"

"JARVIS, talk to me," Tony ordered.

Another text message:

_«I'd rather not, sir»_

Tony was getting frustrated. "I built you to talk to me, JARVIS," he taunted.

Incoming text message:

_«Here I was, thinking you just wanted to prove yourself at eighteen and built a complete AI to run the house for you»_

"It sounds a lot sassier when you said it out loud," Tony snickered.

"Young sir, decided to make a few changes in my program," a voice that was not JARVIS startled both men.

Happy and Tony looked at each other for a few moments, with mouths hanging open.

"Is that JARVIS?" Happy asked quietly.

"It can't be," Tony shuddered.

"It's me, sir," JARVIS said, and he sounded like he was sulking.

"What the hell happened and why do you sound like…Dexter, from my daughter's favorite cartoon?" Tony asked bewildered.

"Wasn't _Dexter's Laboratory_ your favorite cartoon first, sir?" JARVIS taunted before answering the question. "Young sir has been messing with my program," he said.

"Sebastian?" Tony inquired.

"Do you have any other children that we might not be aware of?" JARVIS asked.

"You know, keep that up and I'm making this voice permanent," Tony threatened while Happy almost fell over laughing.

"Young sir is trying to solve the problem through his computer but with no avail," JARVIS choose to ignore Tony's threat.

Ignoring his laughing friend, Tony climbed the stairs two at a time, before knocking lightly at Sebastian's door and entering. Sebastian blue eyes flew up and his hands stilled at the keyboard. "Daddy…you're home," he said with wide eyes and swallowed.

Tony crossed his arms, leaning in the doorway.

"I guess you heard JARVIS already," Sebastian mumbled looking down, before his hands started to fly across the keyboard. "I'm trying to fix it, Daddy," he sighed.

"How…wait, not that question, why did you change JARVIS voice?" Tony asked, walking to his son's desk and pulling a chair so he could sit by the five year old boy who, if Tony was allowed to say (even if he wasn't he would still say it), inherited a good amount of genius' genes. 'Cause, really, what other five year old would be able to hack and successfully change the voice of a complex AI?

"Sis is sick and she was crying because her tummy was hurting," Sebastian said glancing at his father from the corner of his eye. "She loves Dexter and I thought that if I changed JARVIS voice to Dexter's for a few minutes, she would feel better, and she did. I tried to fix JARVIS but I can't…"

"How did you change it in the first place?" Tony asked, of course he knew how, he just wanted to hear it from his five year old, that oddly sounded like a pre-teen talking.

"I downloaded Dexter's voice sample and uploaded into JARVIS…then I…." he bit his lower lip and blushed. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Then you…" he prompted.

"I hacked into JARVIS mainframe?" It sounded like a question, and Sebastian turned and blinked his Mom baby blues to his Dad.

Tony snorted and laughed. "Obviously you did kid, but how did you break the security protocols?"

"Breaking…and JARVIS helped me," he shrugged.

"I didn't know what was it for, at the time," JARVIS, still in that ridiculous childish voice. Tony just wanted to burst out laughing at his AI that sounded like he was pouting.

"Sorry, JARVIS," Sebastian mumbled.

"Let's fix this mess," Tony smiled and kissed his reddish hair. "Together, and may I say that I'm proud that my five year old was able to hack and crack my security protocols."

"I am your son after all, Daddy," Sebastian replied cheekily.

"That, my boy, you are," Tony grinned. "Let's head down to the workshop, it will be faster there.

Twenty minutes later, JARVIS voice was back to normal. Tony high fived his son, when his daughter came storming into the workshop.

"JARVIS' british again," she said before sneezing.

"Bless you," they both said at the same time.

"Little bear, JARVIS can't keep Dexter's voice, it's terrible," Tony explained.

"I liked it," Sarah pouted and sniffled.

"It was a great gesture from your brother, to do that for you, but I prefer if my voice is to remain intact, Miss Stark," JARVIS said.

"You need to go back to bed, little bear, you are still sick," Tony said picking the little girl up and placing her at his hip. "We can go upstairs and start working on the Mother's day project, how does that sound?"

"Can I make Mommy a big card?" Sebastian asked.

"I want to give her lots of flowers and kisses," Sarah chirped.

"We will do everything you guys want for your Mother, 'cause she really deserves it," Tony said.

"She's the best Mommy in the world," Sebastian nodded.

"That she is," Tony ruffled his son's hair.

"Like you are the best Daddy, Daddy," Sarah grinned.

"You really think so?" Tony tilted his head to the side.

"We know so," Sebastian answered for his sister.

Tony grinned at his children before wrapping them in a tight hug.

"Daddy," they whined squirming.

"Alright, alright, upstairs you go and be careful with the glitter glue," Tony dismissed them and both twins sprinted upstairs to the "study room" – a room that Tony and Pepper designed to suit the twins needs of entertainment, free time activities and studies.

**More Pepper and Pepperony next chapters, I promise.**


	5. Mother's Day

**5 – (Five years old) Mother's Day**

Pepper couldn't remember the last night she had slept so much and so well. She was a mother, a wife and a CEO, and the three of them together sometimes wouldn't fit but she was Pepper Stark and she would be damned if they didn't. Pepper worked hard during the day, arrived home to spend time with her children and sometimes cooked dinner with her husband (well, she cooked while slapping Tony's hand away) finally by night she was a wife. It seemed like the day didn't have hours enough for everything, so when Pepper had these rare moments of pure bliss, it was really painful when she was struck by reality. But unlike any other Saturday in which her kids would barge through the doors and jumped on the bed, everything was quiet and Pepper granted herself a few more minutes of sleep.

She didn't get as many minutes as she wanted. Pepper heard a faint childish giggle and an amused "be quiet". Then more giggles and a snort. Her lips twitched upwards, but she remained still, like she was still sleeping. Pepper could feel, more than hear which was a nice change, her husband and kids move around the room. She couldn't exactly tell how many minutes went by, before a small hand touched her cheek.

"Mommy?" Sebastian whispered.

Pepper hummed and shifted, but didn't open her eyes.

"Mommy!" He called a bit louder this time.

Pepper stretched and stilled. Her son sighed.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Her hyper five year old daughter was more drastic and opted for jumping up and down on the bed, squealing. Talk about impatience, and she knew exactly where Sarah gotten it from (clue: not from her). Pepper sat upright and Tony laughed and the look of pure surprise in her face.

"Morning, Mommy," Sarah greeted softly, sitting down next to Pepper.

"I was trying to wake her, Saree," Sebastian said annoyed.

"You don't whisper to wake people up, Ian, that's when you don't want them to wake up," Sarah replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you scared Mommy," Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"No, I didn't," Sarah threw back, before looking up to her Mother. "Did I?"

"You two are losing the point," Tony said amused.

The twins exchanged a glance, before looking at their father and finally at their Mother. In sync, they jumped and attacked Pepper with a hug. "Happy Mother's Day, Mommy," they squealed at the same time in delight.

Pepper squeaked then laughed, wrapping an arm around each kid. "Why, thank you, my loves," she said, taking a good look around the room. There was a breakfast table set at the bedroom's balcony, a small pile of presents on the chaise loungue and some handmade gifts in her bedside table.

"We made breakfast," Sebastian said with a proud smile.

"All of us," Sarah added.

"Do I want to see our kitchen?" Pepper asked, raising her eyebrows, to Tony.

He grimaced and shook his head 'no'. Pepper chuckled. "What did you do for breakfast?"

"Waffles," Sebastian said.

"Pancakes," Sarah went on.

"Eggs and bacon," the little boy added.

"Orange juice," Sarah rocked back and forth.

"We did everything," Tony summed up before they made the whole list.

The twins nodded enthusiastically and in sync.

"Get outside and let Mommy get dressed, kids," Tony chuckled.

Sarah and Sebastian kissed Pepper's cheeks before jumping from the bed and to the balcony.

"Good morning, Pep," Tony said helping his wife getting up.

"It's off to a really nice start," Pepper smile wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"We have the whole day planned," Tony grinned. "No work, by the way, I hid your Blackberry and JARVIS is blocking every office call."

"You hid my Blackberry?" she asked, palling.

"It's just a phone, woman, don't make me be jealous of the damn thing," Tony grumbled. "Let's enjoy a family day, please!"

"I love the idea," Pepper smiled, kissing him briefly. "But I want my Blackberry back by nightfall and…how did you get it in the first place?" she tilted her head to the side, knowing fully well that she had the tendency of sleeping with her phone underneath her pillow.

"It was tricky," Tony nodded slowly. "I feared for my life," he added making her chuckle.

"Breakfast is getting cold," Sarah whined coming back in the room and frowning. "Eww! Ian, Mommy and Daddy are making kissy faces again!" She complained, running back to her brother.

"We are so gonna be late to see the sharks," Sebastian's voice was heard from the distance.

"The Aquarium?" Pepper guessed.

"You do realize your kids planned your day, right?" Tony smirked. "They wanted to see the fishes with their parents."

"Hmm, I never went to the Aquarium to tell you the truth," Pepper admitted.

"Really?" Pepper nodded. "Well, neither did I," Tony shrugged. "My parents were too busy sending me to boarding school," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, then it's the perfect time. We all are seeing the Aquarium for the first time," Pepper smiled.

They shared another brief kiss before their kids were complaining about cold breakfast and late visits to the Aquarium.

* * *

"Now this, I know you planned," Pepper smiled at her husband.

They had spent the rest of the morning at the Aquarium, but returned home for lunch and Pepper took the opportunity to open her presents. Her handmade gifts were: cards, a jewelry box, a pencil holder and a frame. Then Sarah had gotten her a dress and Sebastian went with new sunglasses for her (Tony said that they were the ones who choose their gifts, he just paid). From Tony, Pepper received the most beautiful bracelet ever. It was white gold, with round gems, but not just any gems. There were two rubies for each twin birthstone, an emerald for Tony's birthstone and an opal for her birthstone. It was a beautiful and touching combination that she vowed to wear every day. With all of her presents opened, Pepper took a few minutes to call her own Mother to wish a happy mother's day, and after that, Tony said that the twins and her were supposed to go shopping while he prepared the rest of their day. Making Tony promise that he wouldn't blow up the house, Pepper left with her two hyper children. After three hours of shopping, Happy took them to the final destination of their day. A private beach, were Tony already had a picnic ready. Now, both adults were drinking champagne while the two kids were happily squealing in the ocean water – Happy was in the car, he was afraid of water and penguins since his babysitting adventure.

"I know you," Tony shrugged. "I know you like the simple things in life and what's simpler than a picnic on the beach with your family?"

Pepper smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips. "I love you," she whispered. "Thank you for this day."

"It was pretty spectacular, wasn't it?" He replied with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, it was, and I'll reward you later," she retorted with a sexy wink.

"Careful with your words, Pep, we have children a few meters away; you don't want to traumatize them, do you?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stop it," Pepper giggled slapping his arm.

"Happy Mother's Day, Pep," he whispered, hugging her close and kissing her temple.

"Thank you, Tony," she sighed happily, cuddling into his chest. A few minutes of silence before her fingers twitched. "When can I have my Blackberry back?"

"Ask me that one more time and you'll never see it again!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I'm going to try and fit Pepperony moments from now on, I admit I've been forgetting about them a bit, but I just love writing Tony's parental side. Tell me if I'm getting anyone wrong, please. Also, if you feel like the kids are missing traits or something it's not right with them, just PM me, please. **

**Next chapter is provided by my awesome tumblr friend, Eleanor, who wanted to see Tony getting the kids to school.**


	6. School

**6 – (Six years old) School**

"Daddy, I can't find my socks," Sarah whined.

"Dad! Where's my new sneakers?" Sebastian asked.

Tony stood in the middle of the hallway unsure of which way to go. Left, to aid his daughter? Or right, to help his son? He still needed to make breakfast, check if they had all of their school supplies and what did Pepper say? Oh right! Get them _on_ time to school. Looking down at himself, Tony was still in his pajamas.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

Both yells startled Tony who rubbed a hand across his face. What was so different between kindergarten and first grade that messed up all mornings? And why did everything went so smoothly with Pepper, but he managed to screw up most of the things?

"Get here, both of you," Tony called out. Did these kids forgot about the type of house they lived in?

Sarah and Sebastian showed up next to him, both ready in their uniforms, except the missing items that they were looking for. The uniform was a set of deep gray pants (or skirt in Sarah's case), white shirt, black sleeveless polo and grey tie. Sarah was missing her knee high socks and her flats while Sebastian was just missing his Nike sneakers that they had bought the day before.

"Do you two know who JARVIS is?" Tony asked the twins.

Both siblings exchange a weird glance. "Yes," they replied in sync.

"Good. Do you know that if you ask him he can help you find your stuff, thus leaving me to prepare your breakfast before we start to run late?" Tony sighed and the twins grinned sheepishly. "JARVIS, where are Sarah's socks? And Ian's sneakers?"

"Miss Stark's socks are in her sock drawer," JARVIS replied.

"No, they're not, I looked!" Sarah huffed.

"Look again," Tony smiled turning his daughter around and nudging her to her bedroom.

"Young Mr. Stark's sneakers are under his bed, in the box they came in," JARVIS went on.

"Oh, right," Sebastian said turning around and sprinting to his bedroom.

"Crisis adverted, thanks JARVIS," Tony mumbled.

"You're welcome sir. May I suggest you dress up while you have the time?"

"Right, send Butterfingers and Dummy to prepare for breakfast, please," Tony said walking back to get dressed.

"Yes sir, because that's a wise decision," the AI replied and Tony was sure he was judging him but he had no time to argue with his witty creation.

* * *

Dressed in black jeans, matching Nike sneakers, a white t-shirt with a black blazer, Tony walked into the kitchen and gasped. "You two are the most useless things ever," he spoke to his robotic arms that turned the kitchen into a battlefield of broken glass, spilled juice, and burnt pancakes. Both robots looked down embarrassed.

The twins however were happily eating waffles and orange juice – that seemed to be the only thing good, accomplished by the two robots.

"Don't say that, Daddy," Sarah scolded patting Dummy's robotic arm. He perked up, making happy noises.

"Yeah, they made us breakfast like you told them to," Sebastian nodded winking at Butterfingers who served him more syrup as a 'thank you'. "Thanks!"

Tony rolled his eyes. His kids and his robots had a very close relationship. Especially Dummy and Sarah! He was her slave and didn't mind at all. He picked one waffle from Sarah's plate.

"Daddy," she giggled and he winked at her.

"Alright, are we ready for school or what?" He asked.

Both kids nodded and jumped from their stools. "Do you have everything?" Tony inquired giving each one their backpack.

"Yes," they replied in sync.

"Good, let's go!"

Entering the garage, both kids piled up in the back of the family black SUV. Tony made sure they were strapped into the child booster seat and walked to the driver's seat. He put his sunglasses on and started the engine.

The ride was mostly silent, which was new.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Tony asked. "You two usually are bickering or simply just attacking me with questions. What's up?"

Sarah and Sebastian exchanged a glance.

"You," she whispered.

"Why me?" Sebastian hissed back at his sister. "You go!"

"No," Sarah shook her head, brown burls dancing with the movements.

"One of you, spill," Tony ordered eyeing them through the mirror.

Sarah pursed her lips and shook her head, crossing her arms above her chest. Sebastian huffed and looked through the window.

"Sarah, tell Daddy what's wrong," Tony asked.

"It's nothing bad," she shrugged. "Ian and I are just curious about something."

"And what is that, Ian?" Tony inquired.

"Well…" Sebastian started. "Are you and Mom having another baby?" He asked bluntly.

Tony was glad that they had stopped at a red sign. "Run that by me again, sport?"

"It's just that Mommy's tummy has been hurting, she's tired and she eats a lot more than she used to. Also, Mommy never overslept and she's been doing that!" Sarah explained.

"We got worried so we asked JARVIS to research her symptoms," Sebastian went on. "He gave us a list of three possible things but on first place there was the fact that Mom could be expecting another baby."

"Aren't you two so smart," Tony smirked.

"So, is she?" Sarah asked.

"Is she what?" Tony replied.

"Expecting another baby," Sebastian explained with an eye roll.

"Are we going to have a sibling?" Sarah inquired excited.

"Please, tell me it's a boy," Sebastian whined.

"Look at that, we're here," Tony announced parking the car in front of the private school gates.

"Daddy!" Sarah complained.

"You didn't answer to us," Sebastian scolded.

Tony left the car without replying and walked around to open the back door. "C'mon, you don't want to be late," he smiled.

"This is not over," Sebastian announced jumping from the car, followed by his sister.

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Tony teased crouching down. "Hug?"

The twins hugged their father's neck and Tony hugged them back. "Have a nice day of school, behave and protect each other, ok?"

They both nodded and kissed Tony's cheek, before breaking in a sprint to meet their friends. Tony watched them go before getting back inside the car. He took his phone and called Pepper.

"_I swear, if you are calling me saying you are late for the appointment…_"

"Keep your claws hidden, kitten, I'm on time," Tony teased with a smirk.

"_You aren't late? Aww, Tony, are you growing up?_" Pepper chuckled.

"Don't push it, Pep," Tony laughed. "Look, I think our twins are on to us," he said.

"_Oh yeah? Like how?_"

"Pretty sure they know you're pregnant," he shrugged.

"_Tony Stark, have you told them when I specifically told you not to?_" Pepper's voice was now angry and upset.

"I didn't, I swear," Tony replied hastily. "They just surprised me today, asking me if they were having a sibling! You know how smart and observant they are. They noticed the little things that are different with you and asked JARVIS what it could mean!"

"_Damn, we underestimated them,_" Pepper sighed.

"Probably a bit, but I didn't confirm it or deny it," Tony chuckled. "I think we should push the conversation for tonight? They are not letting this go!"

"_Yes, yes, I know. Just get your ass to the clinic, I want to see our new baby,_" there was a smile on her voice that made Tony smile too.

"I love you, Pep," he said.

"_I love you too, Tony,_" she replied back.

* * *

**Ta-dah! I hope you guys like it. **

**Eleanor, this is for you! I added the news of a new Stark baby like you wanted; I hope it brightens up your day!**

**Reviews are so welcome guys (as are ideas). xoxo**


	7. Hurt

**7 – (Six years old) Hurt**

"Daddy, is Mommy going to be ok?"

Tony raised his head from his hands, to stare into the chocolate brown eyes of his daughter. He looked to his left, where Sebastian's blue eyes had the same question present.

"Yes, she is," he replied softly. _I hope_, he added silently in his mind.

"And the baby?" Sebastian asked.

Tony pursed his lips. That…he didn't have an answer for that. Pepper was five months along and everything was going well, until that morning. A slip in the shower caused her to fall down and almost immediately, the bleeding started. Tony rushed her to the Hospital where she was readily taken inside by her Doctor. The waiting began, and Tony knew his twins were scared to death.

"Daddy, don't lie," Sarah requested.

"There's a possibility that the baby might get hurt," he explained as softly as he could.

Sarah's eyes filled with tears and she moved her eyes to the floor. Sebastian just leaned into Tony's side, a sad sigh leaving his lips.

"Tony!"

Tony looked up and saw Rhodey rushing to them.

"I got here as soon as Happy told me," Rhodey said approaching the three and picking Sarah up. "How's Pepper?" He asked as he rubbed the back of the upset girl.

"Inside. I'm waiting and it's driving me crazy," Tony gritted his teeth.

"It's a miracle you're not yelling and firing – even though they're not your employees – everyone," Rhodey said trying to relieve the tension.

"I can't cause a scene," Tony mumbled looking at his twins. "It would do them no good," he added.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything's going to turn out ok," Rhodey said.

"God, I hope so," Tony closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "What takes so long?"

"Look, how about I take the twins to eat something downstairs?" Rhodey offered.

"No," Sebastian denied. "I want to stay here. I want to wait."

"Sport, I think you should go with your Uncle and get something to eat. I'll stay here. I promise that I'll come get you as soon as I have news, alright?" Tony said, forcing a small smile.

Sebastian frowned, not wanting to leave. Sarah was also not on board with the idea.

"Please, do that for me and for Mommy. You guys didn't get to eat your breakfast, what will she say when she finds out you've been here without eating?" Tony said.

"She won't be happy," Sarah said quietly.

"Ok, we'll go, but you'll get us as soon as you know how's Mommy and the baby, right?" Sebastian asked.

"You have my word, now go," Tony nodded and Sebastian got up from his seat and walked to his Uncle side. "Thanks Rhodey!"

"Don't mention it, just keep calm, everything's going to work out," Rhodey said, taking Sebastian's hand.

They walked off, leaving Tony alone with his mind. What if the baby didn't make it? How would Pepper cope with it? How would the twins? Hell, Tony didn't even knew how he would cope with the situation, everyone was already so in love with the unborn baby, it would be a catastrophe if the child didn't lived. Tony shuddered, not wanting to go down that road. Pepper was a strong woman, and their child was too. They were going to be ok, they…

"Mr. Stark?" The Doctor's voice startled Tony out of his thoughts.

"Yes? How's my wife? How's the baby?"

The Doctor pursed his lips. "You should come with me. Your wife, you, and I…we need to have a serious talk."


	8. Everything Falls Into Place

**8 – (Six years old) Everything Falls into Place**

Pepper sniffled and more tears escaped her eyes. She was alone at her hospital room and everything was just too quiet. A broken sob left her lips as she fought for control of her emotions. Apparently, her hormones were having none of it. A soft knock on the door, warned her of a visitor. Pepper cleaned her tears and mumbled a quiet 'come in'. Natasha's red curls were the first thing she saw. The spy smiled softly and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Pepper, how are you feeling?" Natasha asked approaching the bed and sitting beside Pepper.

The other woman shrugged. "I really, really don't want to cry, because I should be happy, right? I mean, Andrew is alright, but I…" she closed her mouth as more tears flooded.

Natasha sighed and pulled the other woman for a hug. "Tony told me. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Pepper."

"It was necessary to save my son and myself," Pepper breathed. "I'm not going to think about this too much. It's just my hormones running wild because I gave birth, you know what I'm talking about."

"I do. But Pepper, it's normal that you are feeling a little down. After all…you can't have any more children," Natasha said softly. "That's hurtful to any woman."

"I already have three beautiful children who, I'm sure, will give me a lot of headaches in their teens. They are after all, half Stark. I'm alright, Natasha, I really am," Pepper smiled weakly. "Thanks for coming."

"Someone had to. The rest of the team is glued to the nursery's glass wall trying to get a good glimpse at your new heir," Natasha smiled. "He's really beautiful."

"Thank you," Pepper replied. "After the scare I had a few months back, I'm just glad he's ok and nothing big happened to him. I would never forgive myself."

"Don't think about that anymore, Pepper, you have a gorgeous and healthy baby. That's all that matters."

Pepper nodded and smiled. A few seconds later, the door was opened and two six year olds rushed inside. Natasha laughed and moved out of the day, so the twins could climb into their mother's bed.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

"Mom, Andrew is so small!"

"When are you coming home?"

"Can we play with Andrew real soon?"

"Kids, give your Mother a break, she had a baby today," Tony chuckled walking in after his children. "Thanks for coming, Natasha," he turned to his colleague.

"A pleasure, Tony, I'm going to see if my husband fed our daughter," she chuckled. "Be here for her, she needs you," Natasha whispered before leaving.

Tony nodded. He figured as much. When the Doctor told him what he had to do to save his son and wife, Tony quickly realized that it was going to take a toll on Pepper, even if they already had three beautiful children.

"Mom, did it hurt?"

"Mommy, I want to hold him!"

Pepper sighed before gathering the twins in a hug. "I love you both so much!"

The twins were quiet for a few seconds, before wrapping their arms around their mother. "We love you too, Mommy!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, you're the coolest Mom ever!" Sebastian supported.

"Good," Pepper smiled squeezing them a bit before letting go. "Answering to some of your questions: yes, Andrew is small and it will be a while before you guys can play with him. I am ok, just tired. I'll be going home in two days and yes, Sebastian, childbirth hurts, but it's worth it," Pepper said.

"Satisfied?" Tony asked sitting near Pepper.

They bobbed their heads up and down and grinned.

"Then why don't you go find Happy or Uncle Rhodey? Pretty sure they miss you already," Tony suggested with a mean gleam in his eyes.

The twins nodded and after kissing their Mother's cheek, jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Non-stop energy," Tony chuckled.

"Andrew's really ok?" Pepper asked quietly, squeezing Tony's hand.

"He is," Tony replied softly. "The Doctor just assured me that he's in perfect health. A nurse will bring him here soon."

"Good," Pepper nodded and her lip quivered.

"Come here," Tony said and pulled Pepper in for a hug.

She broke down on his shoulder and the only thing Tony could do, was tell her how much he loved her and they were going to get through this together.

* * *

Andrew's big blue eyes scanned the room around him. He kicked his little legs and gurgled. Pepper chuckled and bent down to take him out of his plastic crib. "We'll be going home soon, love," she whispered patting his back and kissing his cheek.

She returned to the bed where she fed him and right as she was burping him, Tony entered with the twins trailing him.

"Mommy, we got your bag," Sarah smiled setting the brown bag on the couch.

"Thanks hon, your father just forgets the bag every time," Pepper said turning to her husband who was ignoring the discussing and looking out of the window. "Isn't that right, Tony?" She pressed.

"Who? Me? It's just never in place for me to get it, and I'm more busy getting you in the Hospital in time," he shrugged smiling.

Sebastian climbed to the bed and took a peek at his brother. "I'm dying to play with him and teach him how to play ball with me!"

"Hey, I want to play with him too," Sarah crossed her arms.

"You both can play with Andrew, but right now, he's little and fragile, you have to wait for him to be older, alright?" Pepper explained softly.

"That's alright Mom, we know, Dad explained to us!" Sebastian said.

"Yes and we will be always here to protect Andrew," Sarah smiled touching her little brother's hand. "He has such a soft skin," she mumbled in awe. "I'm going to help you take care of him, Mommy, I promise!"

"You two are so grown up," Pepper's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry," Sebastian widened his eyes and shot a panic look at his Dad.

Tony approached and sat behind Pepper. "Mom's fine, champ, it's just hormones!"

"Yes and I'm so proud of you two, I know you will be the greatest older siblings to Andrew!" Pepper smiled and breathed deeply trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm so happy right now, Mommy," Sarah grinned from ear to ear leaning into her father.

"So am I," Sebastian hi fived his sister and Tony chuckled.

"Me too," Pepper whispered and looked at Tony. "I really, really am. We have an amazing family."

"That we do, Mrs. Stark," he raised an eyebrow.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" She said softly as Andrew's eyes started to close.

"Three is my perfect number, Ms. Potts," Tony replied.

* * *

**Ta-dah! It's over *snif*snif* But I promise that my Avengers fanfics won't stop. I already have two finished for you. Both Clintasha though, and I'm working on a Pepperony one. Thank you for sticking with me through this journey, guys, I love you, stay tuned for more! xoxo**


End file.
